wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Lady Vashj
Lady Vashj (uttalt Vash) ble født for mer enn ti tusen år i byen Zin-Azshari, natt alvenes hovedstad. I dag er Vashj den siste bossen i Serpentshrine Cavern i Coilfang Reservoir. Vashj bruker mer av hennes kampferdigheter enn hennes magi, men hun er fortsatt en begavet sorceress. Hennes eneste rivaler med buen er Shandris Feathermoonog Windrunner søstrene. Hennes langbue, Frostfathom, ble laget av Moonguard og forsterket magisk av Dronning Azshara. Lady Vashj foretrekker vind og vann elementene når hun kaster magi offensivt. En gruppe naga myrmidon livvakter er alltid med henne. War of the Ancients Vashj var en Highborne (Quel'dorei) og gikk raskt opp i gradene for til slutt å bli en av Dronning Azshara's favoritter. Vashj var fanatisk lojal til Azshara og ble rasende da hun tilbød Tyrande Whisperwind å bli hennes høyre hånd. Vashj prøvde å drepe Tyrande flere ganger, men ble stoppet hver gang av Elune. Vashj var den andre alven til å bli naga, etter Azshara selv. Noter at Vashj aldri møtte Tyrande i Tredje Krig. Lady Serpentra og Serena Scarscale kjempet i broken Isles og styrken som knuste Vashj ved Dalaran var ledet Malfurion. Vi kan anta at Illidan var klar over kvinnenes historie og syntes det var best de ikke møttes. Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne :Vashj opptrådte som en skurk i ''Terror of the Tides, en spillelig karakter i Curse of the Blood Elves, og en motstander i Legacy of the Damned.'' Illidan trengte hjelp for og bekjempe lich king, og for denne grunden kallte han på nagaen. Dette kallet ble besvart av Lady Vashj og en litten gruppe nagaer som sverget lojalitet til Illidan. Vashj og hennes folk var raske med å bli med ham, og deres første visning av lojalitet var å sikre Illidan's flukt fra Kalimdor, og bringe ham til Broken Isles og Graven til Sargeras. Men naga visste at Maiev snart ville følge etter, så Vashj gjorde seg klar og kjempet mot natt alvene da de ankom mot Graven, hvor Illidan og Vashj forsvant inn i korridorene. Da Maiev konfronterte Vashj, fortalte Sjø Heksen Maiev at hennes rettferdighet ikke hadde noen plass der, og da Maiev spurte hva hun visste om natt alvene, svarte Vashj ved å forklare naga'enes opprinnelse. Så krøp hun videre for å bli med Illidan i Øye Kammeret. Vashj og Illidan brukte Sargeras' Øye til å knuse Graven, og stakk av. Vashj tok de fleste naga til Lordaeron for å gjøre klar neste fase mens Illidan ble igjen med noen tjenere for å kvitte seg med Maiev for godt. I Dalaran ble Vashj raskt møtt av Illidan, som fortalte at Maiev hadde fått forsterkninger fra Kalimdor, og at de måtte være raske. Vashj fikk hennes Naga summoners på saken, som begynte å jobbe på Øyet for å rive i stykker Northrend. De ville lykkes også, men Malfurion's Kimaera og Faerie Dragons forstyrret, som ødela Øyet og sendte den uferdige magien mot Northrend, som lagde en rift i Lich Kongens fengsel. Vashj og hennes naga unnslapp, og de observerte Illidan redde Tyrande, og forsvant så inn i en portal til Outland. Men Vashj hadde andre ting å tenke på. Etter kort observasjon, så Vashj at Kael'thas, prins av det ødelagte Quel'Thalas, var en perfekt rekrutt til den nye ordenen Illidan skapte. Og med de store styrkene Maiev hadde brakt til Outland, visste Vashj at de ville trenge forsterkninger. Kael hadde vært under kommando av den menneskelige generalen og rasisten Garithos, som hadde sendt Kael og hans alver på oppdrag som enhver kunne klart, for å holde dem unna front linjen. Kael møtte første Vashj da han fant sin havn i flammer, og dermed hans midler til å komme seg over vannet. Hun kom med et tilbud. Kael var usikker, etter å ha sloss mot naga med Maiev ved Dalaran, men Vashj insisterte, og Kael godtok. Vashj så Garithos' raseri over Kael's handel med henne. Men Garithos sendte så Kael og hans alver mot en invasjon av vandøde. Kael var ivrig etter å vise seg i kamp, men Garithos kalte tilbake Kael's støtte, beleirings, kavaleri og fotsoldat enheter til front linjen, som etterlot Kael med en knapp styrke alver. Vashj følte at tiden var inne for å handle, og tilbød sine naga. Kael var usikker nok en gang, men Vashj insisterte på at det var bedre å overleve enn å følge ordren til en tyrann. Sammen slaktet de vandøde og tok tilbake utpostene. Da Garithos nærmet seg, ba Kael Vashj komme seg vekk, for han kunne ikke garantere hennes sikkerhet. Hun gjorde det, men så Kael og hans folk bli tatt med i lenker for forræderi mot Alliansen ved å sammarbeide med naga. Vashj infiltrerte Dungeons of Dalaran via kloakk systemet og fant Kael, drepte vaktene og friga ham. Vashj fortalte Kael at de kunne unnslippe gjennom portalen Kel'Thuzad hadde brukt for å tilkalle Archimonde. Hun hjalp Kael unnslippe og knuse Kassans styrker, røve nyttige magiske gjenstander, og frigi hans folk. De måtte drepe Kassan, Kael's tidligere kamerat, og hans vakter, men kom seg til portalen og gikk gjennom for å nå Outland. Da de kom gjennom portalen og til det barske slettelandskapet i Outland, forklarte Vashj at det hadde vært hjemplaneten til orkene, men eksprimenter med portaler hadde forvandlet den til barske, ødelagte den var nå, og at Illidan var der et sted og ventet på dem. Vashj og Kael lette i dager, til Vashj fant en kjent lukt i luften. Illidan hadde blitt fanget av Maiev og ble transportert til basen hennes i en magisk fangevogn. Vashj og Kael kjempet mot Maiev for kontroll, men fikk tilslutt vognen til sin egen leir, hvor Illidan ble fridd. Illidan takket Vashj for lojalitet, men Vashj ga æren til Kael. Illidan fortalte dem så planen for å herske over Outland ved å ødelegge demonisk innflytelse. Og så beskyttet Vashj og Kael forsvarte Illidan mens han stengte de dimensionale portene som ga Magtheridon forsterkninger. Etter at alle var stengt, marsjerte Illidan's hær mot Black Temple. Vashj og hennes naga infiltrerte akveduktene i Black Temple fra siden, mens Akama og hans vansirede ødela forsvarsverkene. Vashj var ansvarlig for å drepe Mistress of Torment med noen få naga. De kjempet seg fram mot Magtheridon, og i en titanisk kamp, beseiret ham. Men Kil'jaeden ankom, og var rasende for Illidan's forsøk på forræderi. Han kommanderte dem så å oppsøke Frozen Throne og ødelegge dem. Vashj, Kael, og Illidan dro tilbake til Azeroth og avanserte mot Northrend, bare for å bli møtt av Arthas og Anub'arak, Ner'zhul's største generaler. Endelig nådde de Frozen Throne, og hærene skværet opp med hverandre. Men tilslutt åpnet Arthas dørene til Tron Kammeret. Illidan var der og møtte ham, og de kjempet foran Icecrown. Etter en kort kamp beseiret Arthas Illidan. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Til denne dag tjener Lady Vashj fortsatt hennes mester Illidan i Outland. Selv om hennes lojalitet ligger hos hennes Dronning og rase, nyter Vashj å jobbe med Illidan og terrorisere og herske der hun kan. Nå er Vashj siste boss i Serpentshrine Cavern i Coilfang Reservoir. Forbindelse til Kampen om Mount Hyjal Etter Sundering ti tusen år tidligere, tok Illidan syv flasker med vannet til Evighetens Brønn for å lage en ny på toppen av Mt. Hyjal. Illidan brukte tre for å lage en ny Evighetens Brønn, men det var ukjent hva som skjedde med de andre fire. Det ble avslørt at Vashj en slik flaske, som Kael'thas også fikk. For å komme til Kampen om Mount Hyjal i Caverns of Time, må en komme inn i Serpentshrine Cavern, Vashj's indre kammer. Må så drepe henne Vashj og ta hennes flaske.